The Future is Forged in the Fires of Today
}} The party enjoys a dramatic montage sequence framed by Roy's sword being reforged. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Azurite Swordsmith ◀ * Azurite Assisant Cleric ▶ * Fellow Medium-Sized Paladin ◀ ▶ * Three Murdered Citizens of Cliffport Transcript The smith holds the red-hot Greenhilt Sword and walks to an anvil. The smith hits the sword with a hammer, "CLANG!" The smith prepares for the next swing The smith hits the slightly cooler sword again, "CLANG!" Durkon is writing a letter. Durkon: "Dear High Priest." Durkon: Och, nay, tha won't work right... Durkon: "O Mighty High Priest of Thor." Durkon: Nay, nay... The smith hits the somewhat straighter sword again, "CLANNGG!" Haley is sitting on a Doctor's table. Assistant Cleric: Ok, stick out your tongue and say, "Ahhhh!" Haley: Xcccc! The smith hits the sword again, "CLANGG!" Celia and Vaarsuvius are looking at clothes. Celia: How about this one? Do you think this will get his attention? Vaarsuvius: I would venture a guess that he might be tired of the color blue by this point. Celia: It's the only color they sell here. The smith hits the sword again, "CLANNG!" Miko is surrounded by twelve lit candles Miko: To you, the Twelve Gods, I pray: Grant me the strength and wisdom to seek out and stop those who would obstruct the holy mission of the Sapphire Guard. Miko: Allow me to see through their lies to the truth. The smith hits the sword again, "CLLANG!" Belkar is walking around town. Belkar: Hello, fellow Medium-sized creature! How are you enjoying being Medium-sized, like me, on this lovely day? Fellow Medium-Sized Paladin: Just fine, thanks for asking! The smith hits the sword again, straightening one side, "CLAANGG!" Elan walks in front of Hinjo, holding a lollipop. Elan: Wow! I'm so glad everything worked out perfectly in the end, with no loose plot points to worry about! The smith hits the sword again, "CLANNGG!" Thog and Nale at a bar. Nale holds a cut-off head, Thog an axe. Two more corpes lay in front Thog: soon? Nale: Oh yes. Very soon. The smith hits the sword again, now (almost) done, "CLANG!" The smith looks proudly at the finished sword He brings it to Roy. Smith: There you are, sir. You should see that energy property I mentioned from time to time when you wield it. Roy: Amazing... Roy: Just as the sword has been reforged, so too shall I reforge my oath... Roy: I swear on the sword of my ancestors that I will destroy Xykon, once and for all! beat Roy drops his sword. Roy: GAH!!! Smith: It, uh... Smith: It might also still be a little hot. Roy: Ow. D&D Context * Medium is a size category that humans and many other races are. Halflings and gnomes are in the small size category. Despite being shorter than humans, dwarves are still in the medium size category. Trivia * The translation of Haley's line is: ** Panel 7, Page 1: Ahhhh! * Elan asked Hinjo for a lollipop in #287, Paladins Make Good Tour Guides. * The identity of the paladin in Page 2, Panel 1, is somewhat controversial, as was noted in #290. Some people feel that this is the second appearance of O-Chul (or possibly his first, if the paladin from #290 is not the same person). Wrecan ruled that, lacking O-Chul's characteristic facial scar, this is a different though similar looking character named for Belkar's salutation to him. * This is the first appearance of Azurite Assisant Cleric, who is helping Haley. * This is the final appearance of Azurite Swordsmith, who reforges the Greenhilt sword. He first appeared in the previous strip. External Links * 298}} View the comic * 5903}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy Accepts Shojo's Job Offer and Reforges Greenhilt